


Guardian Angel

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eldritch, Gen, Horror, Vague Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Horrorween Drabble.Ichigo Kurosaki is unsettling.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Guardian Angel

Ichigo Kurosaki was unsettling. 

It was a silent truth that most of the human and soul world agreed on. 

There were brief moments.

He would meet eyes with someone, and the person would feel something primal in their gut, that had them wanting to duck their head, and hope Ichigo looked away. There was an abyss in his eyes, an abyss of experience that felt wrong and too big, _too dangerous,_ to be held by a _human soul._ Some thought maybe it was his hollowness, but even the Arrcanar mentioned the edge of _danger._

Walking by, maybe unaware, maybe uncaring, sometimes people would freeze, others flinched, and others swung to face him, because sometimes, for all Ichigo was silent, his very presence could be like a nail on a chalkboard, or unexpected ice sliding down your back. There were only a few that found his presence to be the same as protective cover, shield, _safe_ , which to some was odd in itself.

Scowling was his natural state, but sometimes, he’d smile and laugh. It would ring, like the way silence shouldn’t, and it made you want to hear it more, less. Like it was precious, but _powerful; addictive_. Ringing like church bells, or grand organs playing a hymn. 

Sun, moon, fake light, would hit Ichigo, and it occasionally reflected back, sometimes it disappeared into nothingness.

Quick glances, or passing gazes would make him larger, limbs a little _too_ long, sometimes, it would make him look softer, smaller. Eyes would glance away, and swear they saw wings, others would say reflecting scales, or antlers, just out of the corner of the eye. 

He would speak, and could hear echoes of people long past. Sometimes it was just Ichigo and his weary knowledge of far too much, and sometimes it was both. There were times where words tumbling out like maybe they started out incomprehensible. A tone that spoke of a song that seemed like it was in a different tongue and translated as they heard it. 

It was said that Ichigo Kurosaki was _unsettling._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Let me know what you think and what your favourite part was,  
> If you want to more or just want to maybe suggest what I should write next, visit me at;  
> [ My Tumblr](https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
